legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes
Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes is the heroic crossover organization based on Autobots and the titular team from G.I. Joe. It is debuted after the defeats of Hades Izanami and other past villains. Information Leader: Kamen Rider Kabuto Agents: Bugs Bunny, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Steven Universe, Leviathan, Barney the Dinosaur, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog Type of Organization: Rebellion Goal: Save the Universe from the sinister reign of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Allies: Duterte Freedom Force, Police Department of Heroes, Knights of the DigiDestined, Rebel Alliance/The Resistance, Capcom Heroes-Ultimate Alliance, Arzenal Women Warriors, Ratatoskr Enemies: Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains, Cobra Decepticon Empire, Galactic Empire, The First Order, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, Aether Foundation, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries History Past According to Charles Darwin, the ancient organization has finally established in seven thousands of years ago. When Yokai, Pokemon, Digimon, Moshlings, Monsunos, Bakugans, Vivosaurs, Minomonsters, and Creatures of Animal Kaiser lived together in a peaceful harmony. Suddenly, Lord Lucemon brought the reign of terror throughout the Poke-Earth, Digital World and other countless universes. The original Ten Legendary Warriors appeared to defeat Lord Lucemon before sealing him away to the Dark Area. In July 4, 2003, Takuya started a new adventure after Cherubimon has fallen to the dark side. He met his friends: Kouji, Zoe, JP, and Tommy. They started the archeological hunt for the spirits of Ten Legendary Warriors before the redemption of Cherubimon and eventual Downfall of Lord Lucemon. When the Digital World was saved, the kids returned home to the Human World before reuniting with Kouichi Kimura. Present Few years after Lucemon's reign of terror is over, the new crossover organization has risen to protect humanity and other good species for the universes' new hope. Goals # Defeat the Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains # Save humanity # Recover the Mega Stones # Recover the Z-Crystals # Locate the Seven Dragon Balls # Protect Pokemon creatures from countless evil organizations # Protect Digimon creatures from evil threats # Defeat Lord Lucemon # Bring Peace and Prosperity # Save all of universes Members Original # AncientGreymon # AncientGarurumon # AncientBeetlemon # AncientKazemon # AncientMegatheriummon # AncientWisetmon # AncientVolcanomon # AncientTroiamon # AncientMermaimon # AncientSphinxmon 01.AncientGreymon.jpg|AncientGreymon 02.AncientGarurumon.jpg|AncientGarurumon 03.AncientBeetlemon.jpg|AncientBeetlemon 04.AncientKazemon.jpg|AncientKazemon 05.AncientMegatheriummon.jpg|AncientMegatheriummon 06.AncientWisetmon.jpg|AncientWisetmon 07.AncientVolcamon.jpg|AncientVolcanomon 08.AncientTroiamon.jpg|AncientTroiamon 09.AncientMermaimon.jpg|AncientMermaimon 10.AncientSphinxmon.jpg|AncientSphinxmon Main Heroes * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto (Light) * Bugs Bunny (Fire) * Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Fire) * Hibiki Tachibana (Wind) * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon (Thunder; sometimes Lightning) * Steven Universe (Ice) * Finn the Human (Steel) * Jake the Dog (Steel) * Barney the Dinosaur (Earth) * Mordecai (Wood) * Rigby (Wood) * Leviathan (Water) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Darkness) * Jin Kisaragi (Ice and Darkness) * Mario Amakusa (All Elements) * Kyoko Kotobuki (All Elements) Kamen Rider Kabuto.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny Ash-ketchum-2.jpeg|Ash Ketchum Pikachu looking cute.png|Pikachu Cyberdramon.jpg|Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 2).jpg|HIbiki Tachibana Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Adventure time gotcha youtube 014 0006.jpg|Finn the Human Jake-the-dog-adventure-time.jpg|Jake the Dog Barney.png|Barney the Dinosaur Morecdai.png|Mordecai Rigby.png|Rigby Leviathan (Leviathan the Last Defense).jpg|Leviathan from Aquafall Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg|Ragna the Bloodedge JinKisaragi.jpg|Jin Kisaragi Mario Amakusa.jpeg|Mario Amakusa Kyoko Kotobuki.jpg|Kyoto Kotobuki Pokemon Heroes * Brock * Misty * Tracey Sketchit * May and Blaziken * Max * Dawn and Piplup * Cilan and Pansage * Iris and Axew * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Lillie * Lana * Kiawe * Mallow * Sophocles * Rotom Brock.jpg|Brock Misty AG.png|Misty Tracey.png|Tracey Skechit May 40.jpg|May 257Blaziken.png|Blaziken Max pokemon.jpg|Max Dawn.png|Dawn Piplup.jpg|Piplup Iris 1.jpg|Iris Axew 2.jpg|Axew 200px-CilanBW1.png|Cilan 511Pansage.png|Pansage Serenapokemon.jpg|Serena Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Clemont1.jpg|Clemont Lillie Pokemon anime.jpg|Lillie Lana Pokemon anime.jpg|Lana Mallow Pokemon anime.jpg|Mallow Kiawe Pokemon anime.jpg|Kiawe Sophocles Pokemon anime.jpg|Sophocles Rotom-normal.jpg|Rotom Symphogear Heroines * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 4).jpg|Tsubasa Kazanari Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 6).jpg|Chris Yukine Miku_Kohinata_New.jpg|Miku Kohinata Maria Cadenzavna Eve.jpg|Maria Cadenzavna Eve Shirabe Tsukuyomi.jpg|Shirabe Tsukuyomi Kirika Akatsuki.jpg|Kirika Akatsuki Crystal Gems * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst GarnetByKmes.png|Garnet Current_Pearl_Request.png|Pearl Jfek.png|Amethyst Love Interests of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi * Rimi Sakihata * Kurisu Makise Rimi Sakihata.jpg|Rimi Sakihata Kurisu_Makise.jpg|Kurisu Makise Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Hound * Drift * Crosshairs * Grimlock * Scorn * Slag/Slug * Swoop/Strafe * Slash * Snarl * Sludge/Slog * Brains Optimus Prime TPBH.jpg|Optimus Prime Bumblebee0725131280jpg-e930e9 400w.jpg|Bumblebee Transformers-4-Age-of-Extinction-Hound-in-Robot-Mode.jpg|Hound Drift.jpg|Drift Crosshairs.jpg|Crosshairs Optimusprimeridingongrimlock.jpg|Grimlock Scorn.jpg|Scorn AOE Slag or Slug.jpg|Slag/Slug AOE Swoop/Strafe.jpg|Swoop/Strafe Slash.jpg|Slash AOE Snarl.jpg|Snarl Slog.jpg|Sludge/Slog DOTM-Brainswantsrespect.jpg|Brains Commanders * Kouga Saezima/Garo * Zaruba * Rei Suzumura/Zero * Tsubasa Yamagatana/Dan * Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX Makai Knight Garo.jpg|Garo Zaruba.jpg|Zaruba Makai Knight Zero.jpg|Zero Makai Knight Dan.png|Dan Kamen Rider Black RX.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX Angry Birds * Red * Bomb * Chuck ABred.JPG|Red ABbomb.JPG|Bomb ABchuck.JPG|Chuck Hikaribito * Gou * Rai * Geki * Shou * Gan Hikaribito Gou.jpg|Gou Hikaribito Rai.jpg|Rai Hikaribito Geki.jpg|Geki Hikaribito Shou.jpg|Shou Hikaribito Gan.jpg|Gan Vividred Operation Heroines * Akane Isshiki * Aoi Futaba * Wakaba Saegusa * Himawari Shinomiya * Rei Kuroki Akane Isshiki.jpg|Akane Isshiki Aoi Futaba (Vividred).jpg|Aoi Futaba Wakaba Saegusa.jpg|Wakaba Saegusa Himawari Shinomiya.jpg|Himawari Shinomiya Rei Kuroki.jpg|Rei Kuroki Giant Heroes * Godzilla * Imoogi * Pulgasari Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla Imoogi The Celestial Dragon.jpg|Imoogi (Celestial Dragon) Pulgasari.jpg|Pulgasari Agents * Mudkip * Tweety Bird * Haruhi Suzumiya * Zubamon * Tsunayoshi Sawada * Reborn * Shotaro Kaneda * Kouya Marino * Snake Eyes * Alma Tandouji * Ruri Aiba * Junior * Franklin Turtle * Tenma Matsukaze * Haru Shinkai * Gatchmon * Wreck-It-Ralph * Elsa the Snow Queen * Princess Anna * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Ichise * Nathan Adams * Whisper * Jibanyan * Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu * Selene * Tracer * Shuichi Saihara * Kaede Akamatsu * Postman Pat * Jess the Cat * Manolo Sanchez * Nancy Drew * Tutenstein * Asterix and Obelix * Jack * Hikaru Otagi Mudkips.jpg|Mudkip Download2.jpg|Tweety Bird Haruhi suzumiya large 104600450.jpg|Haruhi Suzumiya Zubamon.jpg|Zubamon Tsunayoshi Sawada.JPG|Tsunayoshi Sawada Reborn.JPG|Reborn Shotarokaneda6.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda Kouya Marino.jpg|Kouya Marino Snakeeyes1.jpg|Snake Eyes Alma Tandouji.jpg|Alma Tandouji Ruri Aiba NEW.jpg|Ruri Aiba Junior (Storks).jpg|Junior Franklin Turtle.jpg|Franklin Turtle Tenma Matsukaze.jpg|Tenma Matsukaze Haru Shinkai.png|Haru Shinkai Gatchmon.png|Gatchmon Wreck-It Ralph 2.png|Wreck-It Ralph Anna 7.jpg|Elsa and Anna Hiro Hamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada Baymax.png|Baymax|link=Baymax 4988102326227 b.jpg|Ichise Nathan Adams.jpg|Nathan Adams Whisper Yo-kai Watch.jpg|Whisper Jibanyan.jpg|JIbanyan Enhanced-19307-1402441823-1.jpg|Ryuko Matoi Senketsu.png|Senketsu Selene.jpg|Selene Tracer0.png|Tracer Shuichi Saihara.jpg|Shuichi Saihara Kaede Akamatsu.png|Kaede Akamastu Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat Jess The Cat.jpg|Jess the Cat Manolo Sanchez.jpg|Manolo Sanchez Nancy Drew.jpg|Nancy Drew Tumblr lm6xcauC781qep6o1o1 250.gif|Tutenstein Asterix and Obelix.jpg|Asterix and Obelix Jack Dragon Wars.jpg|Jack from Dragon Wars Hikaru-chaos-code-artwork1.jpg|Hikaru Otagi Journey to the West Brotherhood Team * Goku * Toriko * Monkey D. Luffy * Iroh Son Goku (Resurrection F).png|Goku Toriko1.png|Toriko Luffy-monkey-d-luffy-7853026-640-480.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy Iroh.png|Iroh Captains * Laura Bodewig * Marcus Damon and Agumon * Korrina and Lucario * Chase Suno and Lock * Jura and Nibbles * Akame * Inori Aizawa * Satsuma Kenshi Hayato * Enteng Kabisote * Juan Dela Cruz * Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack Laura Bodewig.jpg|Laura Bodewig Marcus Damon.png|Marcus Damon Agumon 2.jpg|Agumon XY Korrina.PNG|Korrina Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg|Lucario Chase Suno.jpg|Chase Suno Monsuno Lock.jpg|Lock Jura (Fossil Fighters).jpg|Jura Nibbles (FFF).jpg|Nibbles Akame main.png|Akame Aizawa Inori.png|Inori Aizawa Satsuma Kenshi Hayato.jpg|Satsuma Kenshi Hayato Enteng Kabisote.jpg|Enteng Kabisote Juan Dela Cruz.jpg|Juan Dela Cruz Kamen Rider Gatack.jpg|Kamen Rider Gatack Navigators * Naruko Aoba * Matsuri Sengen * Rin Kobari * Yuri Inuwashi * Suzuka Kamiki * Renka Ariake * Mebuki Konoe * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Spike * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * Cheryl * Lola Bunny * Doraemon Naruko Aoba Happy.JPG|Naruko Aoba Matsuri-Sengen.jpg|Matsuri Sengen Rin-Kobari.jpg|Rin Kobari Magica-wars-yuri.png|Yuri Inuwashi Suzuka Kamiki.jpg|Suzuka Kamiki Renka Ariake.jpg|Renka Ariake Tn anime mebuki.jpg|Mebuki Konoe Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Rarity Applejack.png|Applejack Fluttershy (739).png|Fluttershy Spike (MLP).png|Spike Princess Celestia.png|Princess Celestia Princess Luna.png|Princess Luna Princess Cadance.png|Princess Cadance Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor Cheryl Pokemon anime.jpg|Cheryl New Copy of Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny Doraemon.png|Doraemon Scientists * Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave * Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe * Kiriya Kujo/Kamen Rider Lazer * Asuna Karino * Hiro * Max Cameron * Josh Stitt * Amonsun * Angelo * Princess Bubblegum * Cecil Sudo * Nana Genie * Baby Bop * B.J. * Margaret * Tamako Kitashirakawa * Dera Mochimazzi * Bahamut * Jormungandr * Syrup Emu Hojo.jpg|Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Hiiro Kagami.jpg|Hiiro Kagami (Kamen Rider Brave) Taiga Hanaya.jpg|Taiga Hanaya (Kamen Rider Snipe) Kiriya Kujo.jpg|Kiriya Kujo (Kamen Rider Lazer) Asuna Karino.jpg|Asuna Karino Hiro.png|Hiro (Prince of Karuta) Max cameron.png|Max Cameron John stitt.png|Josh Stit Amonsun.png|Amonsun Angelo (Angelo Rules).jpg|Angelo Princess Bubblegum.jpg|Princess Bubblegum Cecil Sudo.jpg|Cecil Sudo Nana Genie.jpg|Nana Genie Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop B.J. (dinosaur)|B.J. Margaret (Regular Show).jpg|Margaret Tamako Kitashirakawa.jpg|Tamako Kitashirakawa Dera Mochimazzi.jpg|Dera Mochimazzi Bahamut (Leviathan the Last Defense).jpg|Bahamut Jormungandr.jpg|Jormungandr Syrup (Zettai Bouei Leviathan).jpg|Syrup Allied Teams and Organizations * Kapatiran * Ultra Brothers * Showa Era Kamen Riders * Heisei Era Kamen Riders * Neo-Heisei Era Kamen Riders * The Gransazers * The Justirisers * Sazer-X * Power Rangers/Super Sentai Warriors * Rebel Alliance/The Resistance * The Avengers * Justice League Juan Dela Cruz Kapatiran flag.png Ultra Brothers.jpg Showa Era Kamen Riders.jpeg Heisei Era Riders original.jpeg Neo Heisei Era Rider Final Forms.jpeg Kamen Rider Ghost and Drive.jpeg The Gransazers.jpg The Justirisers.jpg Sazer-X.jpg All Power Rangers.jpg Rebel Alliance/Resistance.jpg The Avengers.jpg Justice League.jpg Trivia * Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes is based on Autobots from Transformers and the titular team from G.I. Joe. * Like the Autobots, Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes succeeded in saving universes and humanity countless times. * They are responsible for protecting the creatures from extinction. Similar Organizations Autobots Autobot Symbol.jpg The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys" in most, but not in all Transformers stories. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. G.I. Joe G.I. Joe.jpg G.I. Joe is the code name of an elite special missions force whose mission is to defend the world from Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization bent on ruling the world. Their alternate names include the G.I. Joe Team, the Joe Team or, simply, the Joes. G.I. Joe is the catchy moniker of the group that is officially code named as Special Counter-terrorist Group Delta. The team is covert in nature and many of their missions are highly classified. The creation of the group was spearheaded by General Flagg who felt that the current assessment of threats required a team that is capable of working around the limitations of the time. While many missions are deemed sensitive and classified top secret, they have on many occasions also taken on high-profile missions such as the daring rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra's clutches. However, the kidnapping was a set up by Cobra to bring the Joes to a trap. The plan may have failed but this does indicate that Cobra has known about the team's existence for some time already. Cobra may have been the terrorist organization that has been of paramount attention to the team but the Joes have also taken on special assignments where their elite training and skills are what would enable them to get through. Missions such as investigating an apparent attack in the Arctic, sneaking a downed plane from the heart of Afghanistan, and protecting a diplomat. Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Planet Saver Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Peace Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Rescuers Category:Big Goods Category:Elementals Category:Characters Category:Bond Creator Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:OCs Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Good Counterparts Category:LOTM Originals Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Nicest Characters